Trinket
Definition These are small objects of magical power, and any trinket can be equipped in a trinket slot (just like rings). Trinkets can contain a classless spell. These spells are all self-buffs that boost a variety of stats for a short duration. There are 11 of these spells in total, but players can only ever have two equipped at a time (1 per trinket). Trinkets cannot be crafted, only found as loot. Trinkets are available at level 35+ and will vary in level all the way to 90. List of Trinkets Credit goes to US2Chars:Uther Lightbringer Where it states amount, this number is dependent on the level of the trinket that the spell is coming from. *Spell: Complete Control; Activate to instantly restore 10% of your Mana and increase your Clarity by amount for 20 seconds. Explanation: All classes have a use for mana restore and the added reduced mana costs will significally help with long boss fights or combat-heavy zones. *Spell: Deadly Tactics; Activate to increase your Savagery by amount for 20 seconds. During this time your attacks ignore 10% of your opponents defenses. Explanation: A strong trinket for temporarily hitting harder on all targets. A good trinket for classes lacking in Crit chance. *Spell: Momentum Shift; Activate to increase your Haste by amount and boost your chance to Dodge attacks by 25%. Lasts for 20 seconds. Explanation: This trinket not only increases your damage temporarily by giving higher attack speed, but also improves your ability to survive through dodge chance. *Spell: Brutal Force; Activate to increase your Brutality by amount for 20 seconds and give yourself 100% chance to critically strike for 4 seconds. Explanation: One of the strongest trinkets for outright damage, especially good when combined with area of effect spells. *Spell: Indomitable Constitution; Activate to heal yourself for health over 20 seconds and increase your Vitality by amount for 60 seconds. Explanation: A great trinket for classes that do not have their own heal spell. Especially good for long fights, your team's healers will thank you for being able to take care of yourself! *Spell: Magical Defiance; Activate to become invulnerable to Magic Damage for 6 seconds and increase your Magic Resist by amount by 20 seconds. Explanation: An excellent defensive trinket for all classes, especially against tough bosses and bounties. *Spell: Zephyr's Enclave; Activate to instantly reduce all remaining cool downs by 40% and increase your Expertise by amount for 20 seconds. Explanation: A strong trinket both offensively and defensively, this trinket could allow you to quickly re-cast your important life saving spells or really pump out the damage. *Spell: Insight; Activate to restore mana over 20 seconds and increase your Intellect by amount for 60 seconds. Explanation: All classes have to manage their mana in this update and trinkets like this help with that task. *Spell: Way of the Tortoise; Activate to become invulnerable to Physical Damage for 6 seconds and increase your Armor by amount for 20 seconds. Explanation: An excellent defensive trinket for all classes, especially against tough bosses and bounties. *Spell: Soaring Will; Activate to have the next 2 spells you cast cost 0 mana and increase your Will by amount for 20 seconds. Explanation: This trinket is specifically good for classes that are burdened by expensive spells. *Spell: '''Conjured Regeneration; Activate to instantly heal yourself for health and increase your Vigor by amount for 20 seconds. Explanation: Another great trinket for classes that do not have their own heal spell. Think of this spell as a free 120second half-heal potion. Category:Hunter Category:Priest Category:Warrior Category:Wizard